1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer according to the preamble of claim 1, a process according to the preamble of claim 12 and a use of the atomizer.
2. Related Art
An atomizer is known under the brand name “Respimat” in the form of an inhaler as disclosed in general terms in WO 91/14468 A1 and specifically illustrated in WO 97/12687 A1 (FIG. 6a, 6b). The atomizer has, as a reservoir for a fluid which is to be atomised, an insertable container, a pressure generator with a drive spring and a nozzle through which the fluid is expelled and atomised.
After the container is used for the first time or left unused for any length of time, air in the pressure generator or nozzle system may cause the metering accuracy to be negatively affected when fluid is next expelled and atomised. This is not the case during the subsequent expulsion and atomisation, as any air present has been displaced by the fluid. Before the atomizer is used for the first time and after lengthy periods of non-use, it is therefore recommended that at least one dose of fluid should be expelled without being inhaled. This preliminary actuation is also referred to as “priming”. Priming leads to an increased consumption of fluid and requires special care on the part of the user.